mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rackets
Rackets are criminal operations found in Mafia III. History Each district in New Bordeaux contains two rackets, each run by their own Racket Boss, that Lincoln Clay will have to take over in his attempt to take down the Marcano Crime Family. Information on rackets, their location, and who runs them is obtained through Racket Contacts, and in some cases by interrogating various Racket Informants found in the district. Earn The initial income earned from each racket is dependent on whether or not Lincoln recruits the racket boss and informants while he's taking over the district. Recruiting a racket informant will raise that racket's earn by $1000 - $4000 per informant, while recruiting the racket boss will raise the earn by $2000 - $5000. Regardless of choices made, to raise the racket to its full earn potential Lincoln will have to perform trafficking runs and drop the shipments at the racket for them to sell. Perks received from Lincoln's underbosses are dependent on their total earn. Safehouse Once rackets are taken over they become safehouses for Lincoln. Most contain various supplies he can obtain for free, such as Medicine Cabinets and Weapon Lockers that contain a weapon and ammo or a Tac-Vest. He may also go to them if he is being chased by a retaliation squad and the guards there will defend him with their lives. Rackets Barclay Mills Garbage racket run by Paul Simmons out of Di Napoli Waste Removal. *Maximum earn $60,000. Guns racket run by Pete Santini out of Barclay Railways. *Maximum earn $60,000. Delray Hollow Prostitution racket run by Merle Jackson out of Perla's Nightclub. *Maximum earn $50,000. Smack racket run by Charlie Kincaid out of the First Baptist Church. *Maximum earn $50,000. Downtown Construction racket run by Jimmy Cavar out of the Cavar Construction Site. *Maximum earn $60,000. Blackmail racket run by Frankie Bernard out of the Imperial Men's Health Club. *Maximum earn $60,000. French Ward Sex racket run by Harry Robicheaux out of Un Belle Jardin. *Maximum earn $70,000. Drugs racket run by Doc Gaston out of the Big Mouth Jazz Club. *Maximum earn $70,000. Frisco Fields Slave trade racket run by Chester Moreau out of Bellaire's Supermarket. *Maximum earn $70,000. PCP racket run by Bobby Bastian out of the Duvall Hall Science Center. *Maximum earn $70,000. Pointe Verdun Moonshine racket run by Carl Bevers out of the Sweetwater Distillery. *Maximum earn $50,000. Protection racket run by Sonny Blue out of Roberdeau Meat Packing. *Maximum earn $50,000. River Row Union Extortion racket run by Andy Turetto out of Rigolet's Canning Company. *Maximum earn $50,000. Contraband racket run by Roy Thibideaux out of Skidaway Durables. *Maximum earn $50,000. Southdowns Gambling racket run by Johnny "Two Dicks" Peralta out of Wilcock's Saloon. *Maximum earn $70,000. Black market racket run by Artie Higgins out of Mama Righetti's Bakery. *Maximum earn $70,000. Tickfaw Harbor Auto Theft racket run by Junior Holland out of the Best Oil Racket. *Maximum earn $60,000. Smuggling racket run by Pops Holland out of Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight. *Maximum earn $60,000. Trivia *Rackets are occasionally referred to as hideouts. Gallery Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay Category:Locations in Mafia III